


Woman of Action

by sundance830



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundance830/pseuds/sundance830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the "Look at the Princess" trilogy, season 2.

She is a woman of action. One of the things he loves about her: hitting him, shooting at him, running from him, saving him, kissing him. He didn’t know how to proceed, what to do next, after the kiss. The sweet-as-molasses-and-so-much-more kiss. He watched her leave the maintenance bay, saying nothing (be smart, John), not wanting to spoil the moment. But then, he was at a loss. Now she was here. She walked into his quarters, swiped her hand over the sensor, closing the door. Shut the privacy curtain, moved toward him. Wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissed him (again). Damn, does he love a woman of action.


End file.
